Pirates For Life
by Judgments.Reject
Summary: Raven and Rose are stuck with Jack and his crew of misfits through the 3rd movie
1. The Island

**Pirates**

The Island

"Ok I give up," I said to Rose as we watched Jake talk to himself. Well actually he thought he was talking to a crew of Jake Sparrow's.

"Ok we are going to have to do this all over again…." Jake said yelling at someone.

"He's going to finish yelling, jump off and throw the rock" Rose said in a very melancholy voice. After she said that Jack grabbed onto the rope and slid down to the ground, he then walked a couple feet found a rock and…licked it.

"EWWWW! JACK! That's disgusting!" I yelled at him, grabbing the rock and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Raven! That could have been food and…" Jack started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care! Jack you just can't go walking around and picking up random things and licking them who knows what they could have on them. I mean right now it might not matter being at the end of the world and everything but…JACK! Are you even listening to me?" I ranted until I noticed that he was staring at something behind me with an eyebrow raised. I looked at Rose and saw her staring at the same thing…the rock I threw. I turned around and saw in place of the rock was a crab with a million others that looked like rocks.

"Holy shit" was all I could say. They all ran or crab ran to the boat and it started moving like on water. We all just turned and stared at it, until Jack went, "Bugga" and started to run after the ship, we followed and when we got close enough climbed up the side of the Black Pearl and climbed onto the mast.

We made it over a sand dune and saw small specks on the beach with no ship. Jack stared quizzically, "Where's their boat?" he looked at me and Rose and we just stared happy to finally get off the island.

The Black Pearl hit the water and we where all thrown forward onto the deck. We all pealed ourselves from the deck and looked at eachother, "Lucky that we had those coins from Isla de Muerta" I said to Rose, she just shook her head. We all climbed off the ship and into the water towards were a group of men and a woman came running towards us.

"Jack! Your alright! I thought…who the hell are you?" A man that was older looking and had gray hair tied up in a pony tail.

"I'm Raven and that's Rose" I replied giving him a dirty glare.

"Oh well you'll have to find another way out of here because we only came for Jack." He said returning the glare. I looked at Jack and gave him that 'wellll…..' look.

"Actually, they are coming with us." Jack" said, then looked down the line and saw the women and took a step back and then saw a very creepy looking man and said, "Barbossa, long time no see."

"Isla de Muerta remember, you shot me."

"No I didn't"

"Jack, we've come to rescue you " the women said to him.

"Have you now? That very kind of you, but seeing as WE," he said looking at me and Rose, " have a ship and you don't, it looks as if you are the ones in need of rescuing."

"Jack the song has been sung, the Brethren court has been called." the other women said.

"Look what happens, I leave you people alone and the worlds gone to parts."

"Aye Jack the world needs you back something fierce." said the gray hair, pony tail guy.

"And you need a crew" a very handsome man said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past... one of you succeeded." Jack said looking at the women, and then seeing everyone looking at him confused said, "Oh, Elizabeth's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you…" he walked to an African American woman.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." she said with a seducing look.

"Fair enough. Tia, you're in." Jack said going down the line of pirates.

" Don't need you, you scare me." Jack said to a man with a wooden eye.  
"Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton... Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy... But hey, at least I'll have someone to talk to... Who are you?" he asked a Chinese man  
"Tai Huang. These are my men." Tai said pointing to the men behind him.  
"Where does your allegiance lie?" Jack asked one eyebrow rose.  
"With the highest bidder."  
"I have a ship."  
"That makes you the highest bidder."  
"Good man. 'Weigh anchor all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack said to the Tai smiling.

"Jack, Oh Jack, where are you going? You don't have the map." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"Damn it! Fine you can come!" Jack said defeated.

When we got on the Black Pearl I started to look around and place names to faces and I can say the William Tuner is someone's name that I will never forget. Elizabeth who I guess was his true love bumped shoulders with me and then walked down below. I looked at Rose and mouthed, 'bitch'. Rose looked at me and shook her head and watched Jack repeat everything Barbossa said.  
"What are you doin'?" Barbossa turned and asked Jack  
"What are you doin'? " Jack replied  
"No, what are you doin'?"  
"What are *you* doin'?  
"No! What are you doin'?"  
"What are *you* doin'? Captain gives orders on the ship."  
"The captain of the ship *is* givin' orders."  
"My ship, makes me captain." Jack said  
"They be my charts!" said Barbossa  
"Well, that makes you…chartman!" Jack replied

"WOULD YOU TOO SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF DAVY JONES! I SHOULD BE CAPTAIN!" Rose screamed at them and then walked away. They looked stunned by what had happened and I was on the floor laughing.

"Yeah HAHAHA, go ahead and laugh" Jack said sarcastically.

"OK….I….will…." I said between fits of giggles, Jack just rolled his eyes and followed Barbossa to were the steering wheel was.

That night we were all on the deck watching as the dead sprites floated by in the water.

"Well this is creepy as hell" I muttered to Jack, Rose and Will.

"Yeah" they all said at the same time.

"Great now there are boats coming!" I said

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" A man in a boat asked, she shook her head 'no'.

"Oh, I think I am" he said looking forward.

"Oh shit, this is not good she is going to try and get him" Will said watching her cast line, but the man ignored it and it fell off. She then took off running to the front of the boat.

"She must not leave the boat!" Tia Delma yelled as Will went after her and grabbed her.

"Is there away?" Will asked Tia Delma.

"No" was her short reply.

"Holy shit is it hot" I said to Rose as I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

"You are not kidding" she replied doing the same thing then rolling up her pant legs. A whistle was heard from a man watching us, "Oh go away before I push your ass over board!" Rose yelled at him taking a threatening step forward as the man scurried away.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" I asked watching Jack mess with the map and then hearing him talk.

"No idea"

Jack's P.O.V.

I was putting the map together when the one part said 'Up is Down'.

"Up is down. That's just madeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?  
" Clear as mud, Jackie…" said a miniature me appearing from one of my dreadlocks  
"What? Eh?" I asked  
"Stab the heart." number 1 said  
"Don't stab the heart." number 2 said  
"Come again?" I asked confused  
"The Dutchman must have a captain…" 2 said.  
"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful." I said to 2, I probaly looked out of my mind.  
" Sail the seas for eternity." 1 said.

"I love the sea…" I said smiling.  
" What about port?" 2 asked.  
"I prefer rum... Rum is good." I said realizing I had a taste for it.  
"Making port, where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years." said 2.  
"What'd he say?" 1 asked.  
"Once every ten years." I said annoyed, he should really listen.  
"Ten years is a long time, mate." 1 said  
"Even longer, given the deficit of rum." I said.  
"...But eternity is longer still." 1 said.  
"And how'll you be spending it? Dead?" asked 2.  
"...Or not... The immortal Captain Sparrow." 1 said  
"Well, I like that." I said liking the ring to it.  
"Come sunset and it won't matter." 2 said.  
"... Not sunset... Sundown! And Rise... Up!" I said turning the middle of the map. "What's over there?" I asked running over to the side.

Raven's P.O.V.

I ran over to were Jack was and asked "what are we doing?"

"Flipping the boat over" he replied before running to the other side.

We did this a couple times and then I heard Barbossa below, "let louse the cannons and cargo." That really helped and soon the boat began to swell and Jack looked at me and said, "Now up is down."

We were under water for a couple seconds but then it was almost like the water cam rushing up at us and we were on the actual earth and alive. Then everyone pulled a gun on eachother, so me and Rose pulled out our guns. I pointed mine at Barbossa and Elizabeth and Rose pointed at Barbossa and Will. Jack looked at us and winked, then everyone started laughing, except me and Rose we kept a straight face and kept our guns up, all at once they all stopped laughing and brought there guns up. Jack and Barbossa started talking about the Brethren Court meeting and that they had to go to it. When we all tried to shoot nothing came out.

"Wet powder." said Gibbs.

"Damn it" I said trying to shoot Rose with my other gun that was "tucked away" if you get what I mean. BAM! A bullet hole went through her chest everyone looked in amazement thinking I killed her.

"Bitch!" she screamed at me, "just because we can't die doesn't mean that being shot doesn't hurt!"

"Sorry, but you're the only one that I could shot that won't die!"

She grabbed her sword and stuck it through my stomach. "There now we're even!" she yelled.

"Fine" I said stubbornly trying to pull the sword out, "great now it's stuck!"

Jack sighed and walked over and yanked it out, "OWWWW!" I screamed, "Just because it's in me and I'm not dead doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

"Ok there is a fresh water spring over here, we can re-supply and get back to shooting eachother later." Will said looking at everyone.

"Ok you go ashore and I'll stay back here with my ship" Jack said.

"Oh no, I won't be leaving you in charge of my ship" said Barbossa.

"How about you both go ashore and I'll stay here and watch the ship." Will said.

"How about we all go ashore and no one stays on the ship!" I said frustrated, and looking at them daring them to disagree.

"OK" they said.

When we got on the island we saw the Kracken on the beach dead. We walked far behind Jack and Barbossa, and all we heard of the conversation was:

"The world use to be a bigger place." Barbossa said.

"No," said Jack shaking his head, "The world's the same size there's just less in it."

We walked to were the spring was and saw a man dead, laying face down in the water. I took a drink of the water and then spit it out, "Poison" I said looking at it. Barbossa tried it and spit it out also.

"She's right." he said.

"Captain!" the midget yelled, I never bothered to learn his name so I call him the midget. The man standing watch by the edge of the trees was waving his hands and point to the Black Pearl.

"WE HAVE COMPANY!" he yelled. And that we did.


	2. I Hate Pirates

**Pirates**

The Island

"Ok I give up," I said to Rose as we watched Jake talk to himself. Well actually he thought he was talking to a crew of Jake Sparrow's.

"Ok we are going to have to do this all over again…." Jake said yelling at someone.

"He's going to finish yelling, jump off and throw the rock" Rose said in a very melancholy voice. After she said that Jack grabbed onto the rope and slid down to the ground, he then walked a couple feet found a rock and…licked it.

"EWWWW! JACK! That's disgusting!" I yelled at him, grabbing the rock and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Raven! That could have been food and…" Jack started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care! Jack you just can't go walking around and picking up random things and licking them who knows what they could have on them. I mean right now it might not matter being at the end of the world and everything but…JACK! Are you even listening to me?" I ranted until I noticed that he was staring at something behind me with an eyebrow raised. I looked at Rose and saw her staring at the same thing…the rock I threw. I turned around and saw in place of the rock was a crab with a million others that looked like rocks.

"Holy shit" was all I could say. They all ran or crab ran to the boat and it started moving like on water. We all just turned and stared at it, until Jack went, "Bugga" and started to run after the ship, we followed and when we got close enough climbed up the side of the Black Pearl and climbed onto the mast.

We made it over a sand dune and saw small specks on the beach with no ship. Jack stared quizzically, "Where's their boat?" he looked at me and Rose and we just stared happy to finally get off the island.

The Black Pearl hit the water and we where all thrown forward onto the deck. We all pealed ourselves from the deck and looked at eachother, "Lucky that we had those coins from Isla de Muerta" I said to Rose, she just shook her head. We all climbed off the ship and into the water towards were a group of men and a woman came running towards us.

"Jack! Your alright! I thought…who the hell are you?" A man that was older looking and had gray hair tied up in a pony tail.

"I'm Raven and that's Rose" I replied giving him a dirty glare.

"Oh well you'll have to find another way out of here because we only came for Jack." He said returning the glare. I looked at Jack and gave him that 'wellll…..' look.

"Actually, they are coming with us." Jack" said, then looked down the line and saw the women and took a step back and then saw a very creepy looking man and said, "Barbossa, long time no see."

"Isla de Muerta remember, you shot me."

"No I didn't"

"Jack, we've come to rescue you " the women said to him.

"Have you now? That very kind of you, but seeing as WE," he said looking at me and Rose, " have a ship and you don't, it looks as if you are the ones in need of rescuing."

"Jack the song has been sung, the Brethren court has been called." the other women said.

"Look what happens, I leave you people alone and the worlds gone to parts."

"Aye Jack the world needs you back something fierce." said the gray hair, pony tail guy.

"And you need a crew" a very handsome man said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past... one of you succeeded." Jack said looking at the women, and then seeing everyone looking at him confused said, "Oh, Elizabeth's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you…" he walked to an African American woman.

"Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." she said with a seducing look.

"Fair enough. Tia, you're in." Jack said going down the line of pirates.

" Don't need you, you scare me." Jack said to a man with a wooden eye.  
"Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton... Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy... But hey, at least I'll have someone to talk to... Who are you?" he asked a Chinese man  
"Tai Huang. These are my men." Tai said pointing to the men behind him.  
"Where does your allegiance lie?" Jack asked one eyebrow rose.  
"With the highest bidder."  
"I have a ship."  
"That makes you the highest bidder."  
"Good man. 'Weigh anchor all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack said to the Tai smiling.

"Jack, Oh Jack, where are you going? You don't have the map." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"Damn it! Fine you can come!" Jack said defeated.

When we got on the Black Pearl I started to look around and place names to faces and I can say the William Tuner is someone's name that I will never forget. Elizabeth who I guess was his true love bumped shoulders with me and then walked down below. I looked at Rose and mouthed, 'bitch'. Rose looked at me and shook her head and watched Jack repeat everything Barbossa said.  
"What are you doin'?" Barbossa turned and asked Jack  
"What are you doin'? " Jack replied  
"No, what are you doin'?"  
"What are *you* doin'?  
"No! What are you doin'?"  
"What are *you* doin'? Captain gives orders on the ship."  
"The captain of the ship *is* givin' orders."  
"My ship, makes me captain." Jack said  
"They be my charts!" said Barbossa  
"Well, that makes you…chartman!" Jack replied

"WOULD YOU TOO SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF DAVY JONES! I SHOULD BE CAPTAIN!" Rose screamed at them and then walked away. They looked stunned by what had happened and I was on the floor laughing.

"Yeah HAHAHA, go ahead and laugh" Jack said sarcastically.

"OK….I….will…." I said between fits of giggles, Jack just rolled his eyes and followed Barbossa to were the steering wheel was.

That night we were all on the deck watching as the dead sprites floated by in the water.

"Well this is creepy as hell" I muttered to Jack, Rose and Will.

"Yeah" they all said at the same time.

"Great now there are boats coming!" I said

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" A man in a boat asked, she shook her head 'no'.

"Oh, I think I am" he said looking forward.

"Oh shit, this is not good she is going to try and get him" Will said watching her cast line, but the man ignored it and it fell off. She then took off running to the front of the boat.

"She must not leave the boat!" Tia Delma yelled as Will went after her and grabbed her.

"Is there away?" Will asked Tia Delma.

"No" was her short reply.

"Holy shit is it hot" I said to Rose as I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

"You are not kidding" she replied doing the same thing then rolling up her pant legs. A whistle was heard from a man watching us, "Oh go away before I push your ass over board!" Rose yelled at him taking a threatening step forward as the man scurried away.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" I asked watching Jack mess with the map and then hearing him talk.

"No idea"

Jack's P.O.V.

I was putting the map together when the one part said 'Up is Down'.

"Up is down. That's just madeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?  
" Clear as mud, Jackie…" said a miniature me appearing from one of my dreadlocks  
"What? Eh?" I asked  
"Stab the heart." number 1 said  
"Don't stab the heart." number 2 said  
"Come again?" I asked confused  
"The Dutchman must have a captain…" 2 said.  
"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful." I said to 2, I probaly looked out of my mind.  
" Sail the seas for eternity." 1 said.

"I love the sea…" I said smiling.  
" What about port?" 2 asked.  
"I prefer rum... Rum is good." I said realizing I had a taste for it.  
"Making port, where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years." said 2.  
"What'd he say?" 1 asked.  
"Once every ten years." I said annoyed, he should really listen.  
"Ten years is a long time, mate." 1 said  
"Even longer, given the deficit of rum." I said.  
"...But eternity is longer still." 1 said.  
"And how'll you be spending it? Dead?" asked 2.  
"...Or not... The immortal Captain Sparrow." 1 said  
"Well, I like that." I said liking the ring to it.  
"Come sunset and it won't matter." 2 said.  
"... Not sunset... Sundown! And Rise... Up!" I said turning the middle of the map. "What's over there?" I asked running over to the side.

Raven's P.O.V.

I ran over to were Jack was and asked "what are we doing?"

"Flipping the boat over" he replied before running to the other side.

We did this a couple times and then I heard Barbossa below, "let louse the cannons and cargo." That really helped and soon the boat began to swell and Jack looked at me and said, "Now up is down."

We were under water for a couple seconds but then it was almost like the water cam rushing up at us and we were on the actual earth and alive. Then everyone pulled a gun on eachother, so me and Rose pulled out our guns. I pointed mine at Barbossa and Elizabeth and Rose pointed at Barbossa and Will. Jack looked at us and winked, then everyone started laughing, except me and Rose we kept a straight face and kept our guns up, all at once they all stopped laughing and brought there guns up. Jack and Barbossa started talking about the Brethren Court meeting and that they had to go to it. When we all tried to shoot nothing came out.

"Wet powder." said Gibbs.

"Damn it" I said trying to shoot Rose with my other gun that was "tucked away" if you get what I mean. BAM! A bullet hole went through her chest everyone looked in amazement thinking I killed her.

"Bitch!" she screamed at me, "just because we can't die doesn't mean that being shot doesn't hurt!"

"Sorry, but you're the only one that I could shot that won't die!"

She grabbed her sword and stuck it through my stomach. "There now we're even!" she yelled.

"Fine" I said stubbornly trying to pull the sword out, "great now it's stuck!"

Jack sighed and walked over and yanked it out, "OWWWW!" I screamed, "Just because it's in me and I'm not dead doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

"Ok there is a fresh water spring over here, we can re-supply and get back to shooting eachother later." Will said looking at everyone.

"Ok you go ashore and I'll stay back here with my ship" Jack said.

"Oh no, I won't be leaving you in charge of my ship" said Barbossa.

"How about you both go ashore and I'll stay here and watch the ship." Will said.

"How about we all go ashore and no one stays on the ship!" I said frustrated, and looking at them daring them to disagree.

"OK" they said.

When we got on the island we saw the Kracken on the beach dead. We walked far behind Jack and Barbossa, and all we heard of the conversation was:

"The world use to be a bigger place." Barbossa said.

"No," said Jack shaking his head, "The world's the same size there's just less in it."

We walked to were the spring was and saw a man dead, laying face down in the water. I took a drink of the water and then spit it out, "Poison" I said looking at it. Barbossa tried it and spit it out also.

"She's right." he said.

"Captain!" the midget yelled, I never bothered to learn his name so I call him the midget. The man standing watch by the edge of the trees was waving his hands and point to the Black Pearl.

"WE HAVE COMPANY!" he yelled. And that we did.


End file.
